Simplemente, te amo
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Un amor de adolescentes que a causa de un mal entendido queda inconcluso, pero a pesar del tiempo no se ha borrado de su ser... XS ( mal sumary ) UA. ONE-SHOT INUXKAG


**_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI... SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA... LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA..._**

Encerrados, y con seguro en la puerta para no ser interrumpidos dos jóvenes se entregaban mutuamente al placer que les provocaba ser uno con la persona que amaban… aunque no se pertenecieran…

—ahhh… te he extrañado tanto Kagome…— decía el peliplata al oído de la chica que tenía completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo…

—Y yo a ti Inuyasha…— respondía la chica abriendo sus ojos, para enfocar su vista en la dorada de su compañero.

Él volvía a penetrarla, lo que al principio era con ternura ahora se volvía más pasional, con todo el deseo que ella despertaba él, mismo que había reprimido por años…

Kagome no podía evitar gemir y arquear su cuerpo, con sus manos apretaba las blancas sábanas de la cama de Inuyasha sobre la cual estaban… el placer que el ojidorado le daba, la invadía completamente…

—Ahhh… Inu…inu…yashaaa…—gemía Kagome, abrazando ahora la fuerte espalda del peliplata, atrayéndolo a ella…

—Te amo Kag…— le dijo, viendo su hermoso rostro sonrojado y perlado por el sudor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ambos cuerpos… pero sin detener sus movimientos al penetrarla.

…

Abajo en esa misma casa, se encontraban amigos y familiares de la escabullida pareja, se encontraban celebrando el compromiso del mayor de los Taisho con la que había sido su novia de años atrás…

**-Flash back-**

la familia Higurashi era una de las más cercanas a la familia Taisho, por lo tanto Inuyasha y Kagome se conocían prácticamente desde niños… pese a ello, ellos dos no eran tan cercanos, al principio no hubo mucha química entre ellos, fue hasta hace realmente poco tiempo cuando se descubrieron atraídos el uno por el otro…

Recientemente Kagome se incorporaba al colegio donde asistía Inuyasha, quedando en el mismo grupo, ambos se reconocieron al instante… Inuyasha tenía por novia a una de las chicas más bonitas del plantel y también por ello muy poco agradable… y Kagome por su parte, por ser nueva y tan atractiva, de inmediato cobro popularidad entre el alumnado… al principio como era normal, ellos no se toleraban, evitaban lo más posible hablarse. Se ignoraban olímpicamente.

Pero las clases, como las familias de ambos, los acercaron más de lo que ellos mismo querían… poco a poco el nulo afecto que se tenían, se convirtió en empatía… descubrían cada vez más agradable a su opuesto…

Terminaron por descubrir y aceptar los sentimientos que sentían por el otro, por los celos que se mostraban… a Kagome nunca le cayó bien la fría novia del peliplata… y él, simplemente no toleraba a ningún imbécil que se le acercara… en varias ocasiones llegó a enfrentarlos, haciendo notorio para todos, lo que por ella sentía.

Durante unas rápidas vacaciones que ambas familias realizaron fuera del país, quedándose un aburrido Inuyasha solo en la cabaña donde por ese momento residían, para al cabo de un tiempo regresar Kagome por su celular, mismo que no había dejado de sonar, fue que se vieron solos en dicho lugar…

—Vaya… cuántas llamadas perdidas…— exclamó al aire, viendo su celular… una vez en su pequeña alcoba.

—Sí, parece que el estúpido de Koga, no puede vivir sin ti…— dijo apareciendo de pronto Inuyasha, mismo que había escuchado todas las llamadas, despertando su curiosidad y viendo quién insistía tanto en contactar a la azabache.

—¿Esos son celos?— preguntó divertida y suspicazmente la joven.

—¿Y por qué no?— preguntó molesto, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No deberías… tienes novia ¿recuerdas?— respondió un poco molesta.

— ¿Y esos son celos?— preguntó ahora divertido, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

—Jamás…— respondió separándose de él, e intentando salir del lugar.

—No es lo que parece, Kagome…— le aseguró, tomándola del codo, antes de que se marchara y jalándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura, pegando su delgada espalda a su fuerte pecho… dejándole así, sentir su masculinidad.

— ¿Qué pretendes Inuyasha…?— preguntó molesta.

—No lo sabes Kagome… demostrarte que también te mueres de celos… porque también te gusto, como tú a mi…— le dijo casi en un susurro al oído, haciendo que a Kagome se le erizara completamente la piel.

—Suéltame…— pidió, pero su voz sonó muy débil, como lo era también el deseo de alejarlo.

—Nunca…— dijo, retirando con una mano sutilmente el cabello azabache y besando su cuello…

Kagome cerró los ojos… no quería pensar que era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que Inuyasha muy a su pesar la atraía… y eso que la hacía sentir, quería seguir experimentándolo…

—Inu…yasha…— se escapó su nombre de sus labios, en forma de gemido… excitando más al ojidorado…

—Me encantas Kagome…— le hizo saber, lo mismo que ya hacía días, él había aceptado…

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente… giró su cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos, y no había rastro de duda o burla en ellos… le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a él… por primera vez se besaban…

Lo que al principio fue un beso tierno, Inuyasha lo volvió pasional al cabo de algunos segundos, con sus manos atraía el delgado cuerpo de Kagome al suyo… recorría con pasión las curvas del mismo… mientras ella podía sentir la cada vez más hinchada masculinidad del peliplata…

—Inuyasha… ¿qué…?— quiso preguntar, deshaciendo el beso… pero él volvió a adueñarse de sus labios…

Poco a poco la hacía retroceder a la cama que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos… una vez a su lado, delicadamente la levantó y la recostó en la misma… colocándose él sobre el delgado cuerpo de Kagome… seguía besándola, ahora dejaba sus labios para besar su cuello… ambos jóvenes sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que vendría…

Kagome estaba nerviosa, esa sería su primera vez… en cambio él, la deseaba más que a nadie… ya hacía un tiempo que se había metido en su cabeza, y tal vez en su corazón, no dejando cabida para nadie más…

Ella cerró los ojos, se estaba dejando llevar… sentía las manos del peliplata recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez delicadamente, acariciando sus piernas, pues el pequeño vestido que usaba se lo permitía…

—Kagomeehh…— la llamó el chico, asegurándose que era con ella, con quién estaba… al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos levantaba el delgado vestido…

Ella se incorporó levemente, permitiéndole deshacerse de dicha prenda, quedando únicamente con su ropa interior, Inuyasha no quiso perder tiempo y también se despojó de su camisa, y desabrochó el pantalón que usaba, quitándoselo y quedando solo en boxers, ambos estaban en iguales condiciones, él volvía a posarse sobre ella, veía sus ahora expectantes ojos chocolates verlo con cierto temor…

—Tranquila kagome, yo te voy a cuidar…— le aseguró antes de besar sus labios y comenzar a acariciarla de nueva cuenta, despacio y suavemente… él se encargaría de hacer única esa ocasión, pues sería la primera vez que ellos se pertenecerían…

Despacio quitó las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la azabache… ella se sentía apenada, pues nunca nadie la había visto de esa forma… pero continuó aceptando su caricias y sus besos…

Inuyasha se permitía recorrer el cuerpo de la joven con su boca, comenzó probando sus carnosos y apetecibles labios, para después de unos momentos bajar a su cuello, haciendo estremecerse a Kagome… los suspiros y gemidos que de sus rosados labios salían lo enloquecían… acariciaba sus pechos con sus manos, para después hacerlos suyos con su boca, los chupaba y lamía, incluso se permitía morderlos suavemente, cuidando siempre de no lastimarla… nunca creyó que el cuerpo de Kagome lo atrajera a tal punto de querer poseerlo con tanta fuerza, pero debía contenerse…

Él cada vez necesitaba más… se colocó entre las firmes piernas de Kagome y bajó su bóxer, dejando libre su masculinidad, con su mano la tomó y comenzó a rozarla con la húmeda entrada de la chica, ella se tensó en el acto…

—Inuyasha… yo… yo nunca…— mencionó apenada pero separándolo firmemente de ella… pues temía ser lastimada…

—¿nunca?— entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería…

Ella solo negó con la cabeza débilmente sin mirarlo a los ojos… acto que resultó de cierto modo enternecedor a los ojos del peliplata… le sonrió, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo…

—Tranquila mi niña… ya te dije, que yo te voy a cuidar…— reafirmó mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios.

Despacio, bajó una de sus manos y la colocó en la entrepierna de la azabache… cuando la sintió cómoda con ese contacto, la penetró despacio con uno de sus dedos, quería que poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbrara a recibir a su invasor… una vez pasados los segundo comenzó un ligero movimiento de adentro hacía afuera y así repetitivamente.

Kagome deshizo el beso, echó su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, le dolió, pero no se quejó, eso solo debería ser el principio y lo sabía… Inuyasha la observó, ella era tan dulce, debía tener paciencia en dicho acto… aunque las ganas hacerle el amor lo consumieran por dentro…

Ahora él se permitía ingresar un segundo dedo dentro de ella, el movimiento poco a poco cobraba fuerza y velocidad, haciendo gemir a Kagome, muy a pesar del dolor provocado…

—Aahh… Inuyashaaa…— le decía mientras con sus manos se aferraba a su espalda…

Él daba pequeños besos en los labios de Kagome… le gustaba verla así, con sus ojos brillosos por la pasión, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos dejando libres suspiros y gemidos…

Pasó un par de minutos con sus dedos en el cálido interior de Kagome y ya no pudo más…

Volvía a colocarse de nueva cuenta entre sus piernas y ahora dejaba el espacio libre para su miembro… que una vez colocado en la entrada de Kagome, poco a poco la penetraba… obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, pues ella seguía siendo muy estrecha y la penetración era dolorosa incluso para él… pero no por ello, dejaba de ser satisfactoria.

Kagome encajó sus uñas en la espalda del ojidorado, le estaba doliendo… Inuyasha se dio cuenta… abrió sus ojos y se percató de unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de los ojos de la azabache… se recostó sobre ella, y besó sus labios, logrando en el acto tranquilizarla…

—Te amo Kagome…— le confesó… recién lo descubría.

—También te amo Inuyasha…— se atrevió a decirle, pues para entregarse a él, de verdad debería amarlo.

Volvían a unir sus labios, y él despacio volvía a intentar penetrarla, esta vez completamente… aplicando presión poco a poco lo iba logrando, de pronto sintió esa barrera en el cuerpo de kagome, misma que le hablaba de su pureza…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, eso lo iba a disfrutar más que nada… aplicó un poco más de fuerza y entró de lleno en ella… Kagome no pudo contener ese grito de dolor que se escapó de sus labios… volvía a encajar sus uñas en la sudada espalda del joven…

—Esto va pasar mi amor… confía en mi…— le dijo susurrándole al oído, sabía de su dolor, puesto que él también lo sintió… pero en ella debía ser mayor…

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, se aferraba a su espalda, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven… mismo que pasados unos segundos despacio fue comenzando un muy suave vaivén en su contra, sabía que debía acostumbrarse al dolor de sentirlo en su interior… y así fue… el dolor pasó dando paso al más puro placer… ese placer que se siente al ser uno con el ser que se ama…

Inuyasha la sintió recibirlo ya sin muestras de dolor, ahora si podía hacerle el amor como quería, con pasión y fuerza, haciendo completamente suyo ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba…

La cabaña completamente vacía era testigo de la más pura entrega de amor que nunca había visto… dos seres entregándose completamente al otro sin pedir nada a cambio, solo el saberse dueños en ese instante del otro.

La cama se movía según el ritmo impuesto por el peliplata, mismo que sentía no poder más… esas sensaciones lo colmaban… sabía que el final estaba cerca… pero pese a ello fue kagome quien alcanzó primero el orgasmo, el primero en su vida… sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y mismo que convulsionó ligeramente bajo el cuerpo del peliplata que la había hecho mujer. Inuyasha sintió contraerse el interior de kagome, sabía que había tenido un orgasmo, quería seguir dándole placer después de ello, y continuó con sus envestidas… pero dichas contracciones y los gemidos que kagome dejaba libres, aunado al placer que ya venía acumulando en su ser, lo hicieron terminar… no midieron consecuencias y terminó en el interior de la joven, soltando así su cálida semilla en su ser… para después caer rendido sobre su pecho… ella solo se abrazó a él buscando protección y cariño, él le correspondió, giró con ella y quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro… durmieron cansados y completamente desnudos… sin darse cuenta del tiempo.

Después de ese día las cosas parecían mejorar entre ellos, Kagome no había querido ventilar lo suyo, pues temía que sus padres se opusieran y ya no pudieran seguir estando tan juntos, él la entendió en cierta forma pues también quería escabullirse a su habitación sin que ellos sospecharan nada…

Volviendo al colegio siguieron con su oculta relación de cierto modo se les hacía divertido… aunque a ninguno le gustaba ver al otro con personas distintas… pasó el tiempo, tolerando tal hecho… pero lo que en sus cabezas no pasaba era que había terceras personas entre ellos…

La novia de Inuyasha no era tonta… sabía que algo ocurría, había visto las miradas que se daban, y él ya no era el mismo con ella, ya nunca le hacía el amor… por lo que decidió interferir…

Y así lo hizo… en alguna ocasión llevó con engaños a Inuyasha a una de las bodegas, cuando él llegó lo jaló y sin decir palabra comenzó a besarlo con pasión, él le correspondió, pues creyó que era Kagome, la nota que había recibido eso le decía… ella debía de estarlo esperando... en cambio a ella otra nota similar, la llevo a dicho lugar… La sorpresa fue mayúscula para ambos chicos… Kagome no daba crédito a lo que veía… la nota le decía que Inuyasha estaría ahí con Kikyo, y ahí estaban… él en cambio, se sorprendió pues no tenía idea de lo que pasaba…

Kagome se fue de la escuela, no lo soportó, ese mismo día estaba viajando de regreso al lugar donde había estudiado en su niñez… no quería verlo, ellos habían pasado muchos y muy buenos momentos juntos, él había sido el primero… no lo pensaba dejar pasar por alto… lo primero que se le ocurrió fue alejarse… solo sus padres supieron lo que ocurría… ella era tan impulsiva y orgullosa, que no lo pensó.

Él en cambio, salió de ahí hecho una furia con su ex novia… ese día, ella; si logró separarlos... pero también lo alejó completamente de su lado.

A pesar de hacer lo posible por dar con Kagome no lo consiguió… después de un tiempo de tanto pensarlo, llegó a casi odiarla, por no darle la oportunidad siquiera de defenderse… ¿por qué tuvo que marcharse así como así?… no se lo iba a perdonar…

El tiempo pasó... un par de años… ninguno hizo el intento de buscarse… al parecer las cosas habían pasado, y lo que sufrieron quedó en el pasado… Kagome volvió a Japón, aunque para ese entonces tenía por novio a Kouga, su también compañero de estudios… evitaba pensar en Inuyasha … él por su parte, sabía de su regreso y no pensaba en buscarla… lo inquietaba sobremanera pero no lo haría… también era sumamente orgulloso, y sabiendo lo de su estúpido novio menos lo haría…

El día del compromiso de Sesshoumaru llegó, ella no tenía modo de evitar dicho evento, se vio obligada a asistir… ahí ocurrió lo inevitable… el reencuentro… ambos se miraban molestos, se querían reclamar tantas cosas, gritarse a la cara sus verdades, pero no podían… no ahí, delante de tanta gente.

Kagome necesitaba despejarse, ya no podía con el ambiente tan pesado que sentía… se retiró disimuladamente del lugar, evitando incluso a su reciente novio… salió rumbo al jardín, mismo que estaba prácticamente vacío… algunos minutos después…

—Vaya, creí que nunca más te volvería a ver…— mencionó molesto el peliplata, mismo que la siguió, pues no la había perdido de vista en toda la noche.

—No tendrías por qué…— mencionó simplemente, dándose la vuelta e intentado evadirlo.

—Esta vez no te vas a escapar Kagome…— la sujetó del codo y la apretó… no, esta vez, lo iba a escuchar.

—Suéltame Inuyasha…— hablaba molesta, jaloneándose, sentía su orgullo herido…

—Tu vienes conmigo…— sentenció y la llevó a jalones hasta su habitación… poco le importaba que se resistiera o gritara, puesto que subían por la escalera de servicio y en esos momentos estaba completamente vacía…

—Eres un imbécil… ¿Qué pretendes…? Después de burlarte de mí, ahora te sientes con algún derecho… además tengo novio— le decía alzando la voz…

Él no pensaba responderle nada, no por ahora, aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de reclamarle por esa estúpida relación, ya que él no estaba con nadie. Una vez frente a su cuarto, la metió bruscamente, pues ella se negaba… entró después de él y puso seguro a la puerta…

—Ahora sí Kagome, de aquí no te vas hasta que aclaremos esa estupidez…— amenazó acercándosele a paso lento.

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos, eso sonó amenazador… —No hay nada que aclarar Inuyasha … tú sabias lo que teníamos… me mentiste al decir que me amabas… me engañaste— reclamó dolida.

—Nunca me diste oportunidad de aclararlo, fue una maldita confusión…— gritó desesperado por su necedad.—Además tú fuiste la que te negaste a decir abiertamente lo que teníamos… y ahora ¿Kouga?, por Dios, ¿en qué demonios piensas?— bufó más que molesto.

—No quieras hacerme ver como la culpable… porque sabes que no lo soy, y lo de Kouga recién comienza— se defendió segura de sus palabras.

Inuyasha explicó lo más calmado que pudo cómo fue que ocurrieron las cosas… el coraje contra esa chica era mucho… pues la quiso tanto en tan poco tiempo, y sentía que ella no le correspondió de la misma forma.

—Pretendes que te crea…— decía achicando los ojos, definitivamente Kagome era muy necia, orgullosa y voluntariosa en ocasiones… por lo mismo chocaban tanto, pues eran casi iguales… solo que Inuyasha sabía la verdad y ella no. —Solo son palabras, y las palabras se manipulan a conveniencia…— finalizó, mientras intentaba marcharse…

Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros, interponiéndose en su camino… —Tengo pensado demostrarte de otra forma que no mentí al decirte que te amaba… que te amo Kagome, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese imbécil y tu absurda necedad… simplemente, te amo— dicho esto la besó casi desesperado, pues no sabía de qué forma convencerla…

Ella intentó resistirse, pegándole, incluso mordiendo sus labios al besarla, pues de verdad lo creía un mentiroso… un traidor.

—Basta ya Kagome…— le dijo con coraje, llevándose la mano al labio, ella lo había lastimado.

—Es lo que yo digo Inuyasha… ¡basta ya de tanta estupidez!— y lo alejó de un empujón.

Sin afectarle en lo absoluto, se le fue encima, dejándose caer sobre la cama, con ella bajo su cuerpo… el vestido que Kagome lucía se le había levantado casi a la altura de la cadera…

—Perdóname por esto Kagome, pero de verdad te necesito…— le dijo, obviando lo que tenía planeado hacerle…

—No, no Inu…yasha… no por favor…— pidió pues sabía lo que quería.

Inuyasha con sus manos recorría con fervor el cuerpo ahora ya más desarrollado de la azabache, pues durante los años que no estuvieron juntos cambió… su cuerpo era más voluptuoso y curvilíneo…

—Te extrañé tanto Kag… no he vuelto a estar con nadie desde entonces…— no le mintió… quería recuperarla, de una vez y para siempre.

Kagome no supo que decir… ella tampoco había vuelto a estar con nadie, a pesar de la insistencia de su novio y peor aún… suponiendo que Inuyasha si lo haría.

El cuerpo del peliplata pedía por ella, quería sentirla piel a piel y ser de nueva cuenta uno con ella… pero no lo haría si Kagome no lo deseaba. Se dedicó a besar su cuello, haciéndola estremecer… cada vez la resistencia que ponía era menor…

—Te amo mi amor…— le dijo roncamente al oído… —tienes que creerme Kagome, nunca dejé de hacerlo…— ella se estremecía con la cercanía del peliplata, con cada caricia y cada roce de sus cuerpos…

Sabía por sus padres que él la había buscado, también supo por otras fuentes que él no había vuelto con su exnovia, ni había salido con nadie… pero el orgullo no la dejaba acercarse… ese mismo orgullo que ahora estaba cediendo…

—Inu…yasha…— gimió su nombre al sentir su mano en su entrepierna… —también te extrañé tanto…— se atrevió a confesarle, entre suspiros.

Él la observó… sabía que tendrían que volver a estar juntos y eso tendría que ser ahora, en ese mismo momento… la abrazó, la levantó parcialmente de la cama y le arrancó el vestido, como la ropa interior que lucía… hizo lo mismo con su ropa… volvió a colocarse sobre ella, sintiéndola a plenitud, como tanto la había deseado…

Volvía a penetrarla después de esos largos años sin hacerlo, lo hizo fuertemente, arrancándole un sonoro gemido desde lo más profundo de su ser… no le dio tregua, comenzó un vaivén en su contra, cada vez más rápido, solamente él sabía cuánto había soñado el volver a poseerla…

-fin del flash back-

Continuaron haciendo el amor, esta vez él la colocaba sentada sobre él, deseaba verla completamente… al mismo tiempo que acariciaba y apretaba sus pechos, ella solo atinaba a moverse rítmicamente haciendo gozar al joven, echando su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás… Inuyasha se incorporó, sentándose para poder volver a probar de esos dos montes de carne, que para él representaban la gloria… con sus manos en la cadera de la joven, la movía cada vez más rápido, haciéndolos sentir tocar el cielo… haciendo casi frenéticos los movimientos, ambos se entregaban plenamente a la persona que amaban con todo su ser...

De nueva cuenta terminaron, esta vez exactamente al mismo tiempo… Inuyasha se derramaba en su interior, mientras los espasmos en el interior de Kagome, los hacían vibrar a ambos… se abrazaron y trataron de mantenerse en esa posición hasta recuperar el aliento y sus sentidos al cien por ciento…

Inuyasha aun abrazándola, se recostó trayéndola consigo, besó su frente, y jalando las ya mal tendidas sábanas, los cubrió… permanecieron así sin decir palabras, solo sintiéndose y acariciándose suavemente… después de unos momentos la realidad los traía de regreso… el celular de Kagome sonaba insistentemente… era su novio…

Ella rápidamente se volvió a vestir, arregló su cabello y bajó tratando de parecer lo más natural posible… fingiendo un problema estomacal se excusó de la ausencia… Minutos después Inuyasha bajaba, al parecer su ausencia no había sido notada… puesto que los hermanos no eran tan unidos, a nadie le extrañaba el hecho de no estar cerca…

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron una mirada cómplice… eran conscientes que volverían a estar juntos… solo bastaba arreglar la situación que los mantenían alejados, para no volverse a separar jamás… ellos simplemente se amaban... y eso, no los mantendría alejados más tiempo...

FIN

**BIEN CREO QUE ES EL PRIMER ONE-SHOT QUE HAGO DE ESTA PAREJA... NO ES FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN HACERLO, CREO QUE PODRÍA REALIZAR UN LONG FIC DE CUALQUIERA DE MIS ONE-SHOT... PERO PREFIERO HACERLO ASÍ... PARA QUE QUEDEN MÁS INTENSOS :3 ... SI LES GUSTA COMENTEN... SI NO, NO... JAJAJA OK NO. **

**BIEN NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO !**


End file.
